Raven & BB?
by Camikitty193
Summary: A romantic conversation between Raven and BB that leads to....? RaexBB My Fist Fanfic
1. Romance Found?

This is my first story, so forgive me if it's totally lame. :) And if you don't like my pairings, I'm sorry I'm not going to change them and please no flames. -hides from flames-

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans, but if I did, I would put Raven and BB together. :)

Dedication: To Ariana, whose weirdness and totall obession with fanfiction got me here. Also for being my best bud and one of the only 4 who know what "I-Love-My-Pharoah" truly means. :)

* * *

"Hey, Raven, do you know where Cyborg is?" Beastboy asked, his bright green eyes glowing. "Do I look like the one who baby-sits him?" Raven retorted, actually knowing that he was in his room. "I just thought... never mind." Beastboy turned to leave. "Wait. He's in his room, waiting for you." She blushed slightly, knowing that she was never normally this nice. "Uh...Ok, thanks for the update. See ya later. Cyborg and I have a match we can't miss." Beastboy stared at her, thinking that she was never this nice to anyone else on the team. "Uh, Raven? Is something wrong? You seem kinda weird lately." Beastboy asked, knowing that if she was fine she'd make a snappy insult. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why, are you concerned?" She framed the question sarcastically, hoping he would say yes. "No." He lied immediuately, thinking that maybe he liked her back and things would go his way for a change. "Then go away. I want to be alone." Raven said, hoping that he woyld want to stay. "Uh fine. See ya later." He said, then sauntered out of the room. Both of them had the same dissapointed look in their eyes, but were too shy to show it.

* * *

Ok, its kinda a disappointing ending, but it was the best thing I could think of that would lead into my next chapter, which will be coming later. :) 


	2. The Confronting

Ok. This is the 2nd chapter. Its longer, but better than the 1st. If it sucks, o well.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but if I did, By Gosh, they Raven and BB would be together!

Dedication: To Gillian, who is the sensible one in our group, and an excellent writer. Hope ya like it, Gillybean!

* * *

Raven spun around as there was a gentle knock on her door.

"Come in." She murmered, hoping that they would go away.

"Raven, greetings. I was wondering why you were locked into your accomodations." It was Starfire. "I sense something wrong inside of you, and it is concerning the Beast Boy. Why is that so?" She was being nosy in the best way possible.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone. I don't want anyone in my room. Got it?" Raven growled, hoping that Starfire would just leave her to wallow in her own misery.

"I also sense love inside of you concerning the beast Boy. Do you love him?" Starfire looked concerned. _I might as well tell her the truth _Raven thought. _It would be nice to have someone to confide in. _

"All right, fine. So I do. You got a problem with that?"

"No, I just think it would be nice if you would tell him. We need more love in this society." Raven sighed.

"I'm not telling him, and neither are you. Got that?"

* * *

Beast Boy was not doing as well as he should during their match.

"Beast Boy, you're doing shitty. I think you've got something on you're mind." Cyborg said, glancing at his friend. "Just thinkin' about Rav...I mean, nothin'." Beast Boy stammered, not wanting his friend to find out.

"Oh, so you like Raven. That's nothing to be ashamed of. I think you guys should hook up. Damn!" He added that last comment as his car exploded on the screen.

"All right, so I like her. Don't tell anyone, 'k? She doesn't like me at all." Beast boy hung his haed.

"Oh, I think you'l be surprised what she does and doesn't like." Cyborg said with a grin.

* * *

This chapter, thay found out. Maybe next, they'll tell. What do you think 


	3. The Hookup

Ok, this chapter wierd things might happen. Dont worry, Im sane. Please review and put in opinion. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but if I did, we would already have couples. Please, if you review, no flames!

Dedication: To Olivia, of whose boy I stole(On accident). Hope you find another man, and a better one:)

* * *

Starfire and Cyborg had their heads together, planning the event that would change the Teen Titan's lives. Well, two of them anyway. Suddenly Robin sauntered in, and stared in shock at what he saw. "Wha-What are you guys doing?" He stammered. 

"Nothin'. Just...planning stuff." Cyborg said, looking away.

"Are you guys, like, doing something...you don't want anyone toknow about?" Robin stuttered.

"No, we just don't want Raven and Beastboy to know...we're setting them up."

"Hmmm... do you think I could help?" Robin asked, grinning.

"Sure, come join us," Cyborg said, "Here's the plan..."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

lol Ok, you'll just have to wait to see what happens:) ;) 


	4. The Setup Pt 1

Ok, this time they might actually be hooked up! This chapter is the longest one yet! I don't exactly know how this is going to go, but with Cyborg and Starfire playing cupid, anything could happen!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. -sob- WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME SO, YOU COLD, CRUEL WORLD! uhhhhhhh, here's the story.

Dedication: To Shelby, whose odd quirks and Pluto theory helped me write this chapter. :) 0o

* * *

"Ok, so we're gonna put the plan in action, on Starfire's birthday." Cyborg muttered to Robin when they were eating pizza. 

"That's fine," Robin muttered back, "I think that we should use me and Starfire."

"No way!" Cyborg said, "Use me instead of you. I'm closer to Beastboy than you."

"Fine. But don't come crying to me if it doesn't work." Robin whispered.

* * *

"Beastboy shuffled into the room where Cyborg was playing video games. 

"Hey, dude, what's up?" Cyborg said.

"Nuthin much. Got any fun left for me?" Beastboy replied.

"Yeah, check this out." And Cyborg pulled out a diary. He said, "It's Raven's. Wanna hear what it says?"

"Sure, as long as it's not really personal." Beastboy sauntered farther in and plopped onto the couch.

"Look what it says here. 'I've got a crush on Beastboy, and I know he doesn't like me back.' Cool!" Cyborg grinned at his friend, who was now the deepest shade of red.

"Don't lie,I know it doesn't say that." beastboy stammered, hoping it would be true.

"I'm not kidding! Here, it says that right here." Cyborg showed the entry to his friend.

"Shit! Holy Shit! I thought she hated me!" Beastboy yelled, now overcome with joy, "Should I ask her to be my girlfriend?"

"If you like her back, sure. But wait one more day" said Cyborg, grinning inwardly. convincing raven was gonna be fun. . . .

* * *

That's the chapter. I know it's a cliffhanger, but I want you guys to read the whole thing. No flames, please. I also want to curse my Humanities teacher. SO I USED IMPROP)ER GRAMMAR! SO WHAT! 


	5. Chapter 5: the Setup pt 2

For all y'all that have been reading, this is the climax chapter. No flames for reviews! We're doing firer in science, and that's enough for me.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titatns. Who does?

Dedication: To Olivia. . it's partly my fault you broke your wrist. And to Robert, who must feel REALLY BAD right now.

* * *

Raven stood on the balcony, feeling the breeze upon her face. She sighed. Would Beastboy ever love her? Suddenly something rammed into her."Raven! Raven! I ahve exciting news!" It was Starfire, out of breath and looking very excited. 

"What is it? And it's gotta be better then the last news you gave me." Raven muttered. Last time, her "exciting news" had been that they had been sent two tickets to wrestle a florgg. It had NOT been fun.

"I was looking oer our tapes from the camcorder, and I saw the most interestin thing!" She pulled out the camcorder and pressed 'play.' There stood Beastboy and Cyborg.

"I don't know, Cyborg." Beastboy was saying, " I love Raven, but I'm sure she doesn't love me."

"Naw, man! You should TOTALLY ask her out. I will beat the shit out of you if you don't." Cyborg urged him on.

"NO. I'll wait to see if she loves me." Beastboy said, and left the room.

"See! You should do the asking out of Beastboy." Starfire said.

Suddenly Beastboy walked out onto the balcony, and Ravens' heart melted.

* * *

There's the chapter. Don't yell at me cause it's short or another cliffhanger. Ariana's doing that already. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Question

Ok, this is the big one. The one you've all been waiting for. I won't give anything away, except that something BIG happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own the TT, but if I did, I would use the money to help Ariana raid Canada(they've had it too good, for too long) :).

Dedication: To my jackass ex, Austin. I wish you were DEAD!

* * *

Raven nudged Starfire in the ribs, silently telling her to leave. "I will be leaving the two of you alone now! Have fun!" Starfire announced. _Thanks, Starfire, _Raven thought, _I really want him to know that I want to be alone with him._

"Hey." Beastboy muttered, gazing downward.

"Shut up. I know you like me, and I know that you know thatI like you. Are you _ever _to the point?" Raven said giving him a sarcastic grin.

"Oh, ok. Well, I have to ask you something then. . Raven, will you..."It seemed that Beastboy lost his courage then.

"WillI what? Clean up the kitchen? Go to my room?" Raven ranted, not knowing what to say when it came to love.

"No. . I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend." Beastboy refused to meet Raven's eyes, his green cheeks turning red.

"Oh. .ummmmmm. . yes, I guess." Her heart was screaming _OF COURSE YOU WANT TO YOU IDIOT! _So she had to listen. Gently he looked at her. This was a new look, one that she would have to get used to. Slowly he stepped forward. They were close now.

Way too close. She normally would have to step back, but she was frozen to the spot slowly.

Gently he kissed her.

* * *

When the two of them walked into the room, hand in hand, Robin and Cyborg and Starfire cheered. "Finally," Cyborg said, "I thought you guys would never figure it out."

"What?" Raven and Beastboy said in unison.

"You guys were TOTALLY in love with each other. We just helped you along a little bit." Cyborg grinned sheepishly.

"You mean. . the diary was fake?" Bastboy asked.

"Maybe. . we HAD to help you guys." This time Robin was blushing faintly.

"Damn it Cyborg, I'm gonna kill you!" Beastboy turned into a gorilla and began chasing Cyborg around the room.

"And the video was a fake, too?" Raven asked in mild surprise.

"We had to forge the Beastboy hologram so you wouldn't know." Starfire said.

Raven, however, didn'tdo anything. "What. . aren't you gonna kill me?" Robin asked.

"No, I know you did it for the best." Raven grinned, "But I suppose a little punishment for lying isn't SO bad." And she began chasing him.

_Finally, all is right with our team, _Starfire thought, and rose up off the ground to watch the commotion below.

* * *

There. It's long.I told you something BIG was gonna happen. No flames, please. And by the way, that dedication is totally true.


	7. Chapter 7: The Date

This is the chapter where basically everything and nothing happens. I know, it's confusing, but. . .just read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the TT, but I wished for it for Christmas, and it didn't come. DARN YOU, SANTA CLAUSE!

Dedication: To Shelby, who is one of my bestest friends in the whole wide world. You shine like a star, Shelby! And to Gillian, who is mad at me right now, but I still want to be friends.

* * *

Cyborg walked into the room. But as soon as he did, he knew he shouldn't have. He saw Raven and Beastboy, sitting in the room, watching a movie, KISSING! "AHHHHH, MY EYES!" He yelled, and ran out of the room. 

"Hold on a sec." Said Beastboy. He had a sheepish look on his face.

"Why?" Raven asked, blushing.

"I need to pound the pulp out of Cyborg." And he ran out of the room.

Raven sighed. When she had first agreed to go out with Beastboy, she meant that they would go out on DATES. She hadn't been on one the entire time they've been going out! Raven had a feeling that she would have to tell him that, and soon.

* * *

Raven knocked on Beastboy's door, then went inside. He was sitting on his bed, playing videogames. "Beastboy? Can I tell you something?" 

Beastboy freaked out. "Oh shit! You're gonna break up with me! Why? Is it me? Is it the kissing? 'Cause I could get a manual or something-" Raven cut him off. "No, I'm not going to break up with you. I just wanted to tell you- we haven't been on a date the entire time we've been going out- which is one month today!" She glared at him.

"All right, all right, I'll get us reservations at som restaraunt. Happy now?" He said the last comment sarcastically, but with love in his eyes.

"Yes, very. Now will you stop looking at me like that? You're making me sick." Her eyes gleamed in amusement.

"Never!" He turned into a snake and started slithering around the room.

* * *

"Where the hell should I take her?" Asked Beastboy, glaring at Cyborg. 

"You know how you love the places like the Pizzaria and the Video Gallery?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, but. . . . " Beastboy trailed off, his faceconfused.

"Good. Don't take her to any place you would want to go to." Cyborg started to laugh.

"Shut the fuck up! This is NOT a joke!" Beastboy growled.

"Fine, fine. Just take her to some movie theater and watch what she wants to watch." Cyborg grinned, saying, "I know how to work it with the ladies."

"Yeah, and I'm the one with the girlfriend. So whos the one workin' it now?" Beastboy walked out of the room.

_Yeah, maybe you're the one with the girlfriend, _Cyborg thought, _but I'm the one who will be here if you get crushed._

* * *

Beastboy caught up with Raven. "Hey, I have a surprise for you." He grinned. 

"What is it?" She sounded curious, but cautious to know.

"I reserved two seats at the movie theater for us tonight. We can choose whatever movie you want to go to." He flushed when she smiled at him.

"Really! That's GREAT! But. . are you sure you want to see Doomathon 5?" She smirked, knowing that the Doomathon series was his favorite.

"Of course! We can be there at 7:00. canyou be ready by 6:55? We're flying." He was going to fly her there on his back while he was an eagle.

"Of course. It's 6:30 now. I'll be ready by then." She walked out of the room, entering hers. she had to get ready, and quick! She threw off her usual outfit, and looked into her closet. She reached far back, and pulled out a dress covered with dust. This would have to do.

* * *

When Raven walked out, Beastboy let his jaw drop. She was wearing a dress! It was a black sleeveless, with a line down the side to reveal black spaghetti heels. She was GORGEOUS! "Y-y-you look. . amazing." He stammered, not knowing what to say. 

"Thanks. Let's go!" She said, and he turned into an eagle. She got on his back, adjusting her dress. They soared out the window at top speed.

When they arrived at the movie theater, Raven took command. "Two for Doomathon 5, please. Reserved under the name Beastboy." The clerk looked bored.

"Ahhh.. .there we are. Two for Doomathon 5. That'll be $20." She started to look in her black leather mini-purse, but Beastboy stopped her. "Tickets are my treat." He said, pulling out a crisp $20 and handing it to the half-asleep clerk. "Thank you and come again." He droned.

In the theater, they stopped at the concession stand. Raven ordered. "Two large Cokes, a large popcorn, and some Twizzlers." She handed him somemoney. "I'm sorry, we're out of Coke." He didn't look sorry. "Fine. Root Beer then." Raven looked agitated.

"We're out of that, too."

"Sprite?"

"Nope."

"Pepsi?"

"Nada."

"Then what DO you have?" Raven looked furious. "Well, all we have is lemonade. Would you like some?"

"FINE! We'll take the lemonade." She startled the clerk.

They left the concession stand, food in hand and clerk headed towards the hospital. "Well, what else could go wrong?" Beastboy asked, laughing.

* * *

It had been hard. First the Doomathon 5 reel had broken, then two VERY tall people had sat in front of them, so they didn't watch very much of the movie. _Oh well, _Raven thought, _At least we went on an actual date._

* * *

Well, this story might take a little while to finish. Just keep on reading and reviewing! No flames, please. I'm afraid I'm dreadfully allergic. 


End file.
